First Impressions
by Heiress of Blaze
Summary: Sequel to Kaze's Story! Go check it out! The story of how Leah and Kaze Arashi met. Rating is likely to change to M for later chapters. OCxOC Don't like, don't read! Slenderman is referenced. Read and Review please! :3


**Chapter 1: And to think it all began with a strife**

_ Leah smirked above Kaze as she hovered over him on their bed, pinning him down. "Just like when we first met. Except I won, I believe" said Kaze, smiling up at her lovingly. "Actually, I won the strife. I ended up pinning you against the wall with a katana to your throat remember?" She said with pride in her voice as she kissed him lovingly, loosening her hold on him so she was simply sprawled on top of him, her petite body looking small next to his muscled broad chest. He kissed her back with just as much love, licking her lower lip, asking for permission to enter as their passionate kisses grew deeper and led to less innocent things._

**Two years ago:**

Leah was tired of hanging around the Parptay mansion. Her muscles were itching to be doing something productive other than lounging around. Since no one around was interested in a friendly strife she decided to head up to the roof.

"Hey Aunt Rachel I'm heading up to the roof"

"Okai" was her reply as Leah got up and cracked the bones of her spine, tying her hair up into a samurai's ponytail as she ascended the stairs and opened the door to the roof. After doing her usual stretches she pulled her twin katanas out of her strife specibus and began going through the forms, her muscles easing into the routine. Suddenly, something flashed towards her and collided with her swords. Caught by surprise, she was only pushed back a bit before her reflexes kicked in and she pushed against the sword automatically. She hadn't even seen who it was that attacked as she put up an x-block and pushed down against the sword that had gotten caught between hers.

She looked up to find herself staring into beautiful deep blue eyes. After chastising herself for a moment she straightened, glad for her shades as she gave the stranger a once over, her tone barely slipping out of the monotone as she asked "A kitsune?", in mild surprise. "No wonder I didn't hear you come in" she said. The figure chuckled and straightened out. "That's right." Leah smirked and got into position. "Are you up for a little friendly strife? Or are you too scared to be beaten by a girl?" She taunted. The kitsune smiled at her, mysterious dark blue eyes lighting up in amusement as he also got in position, raising his weapon in defense as he easily batted away Leah's sword as it swung at him with blinding speed.

He jabbed at her and she danced out of the way, smirking as she jabbed and blocked, her movements fluid and practiced. He was good, and they stayed in a stalemate for a long while, neither relenting, and working up a sheen of sweat as a result. She swung her sword over to his leg, going for his arm with the other. He blocked them both and pushed back, knocking one of her swords out of her arm. She smirked and worked at trying to disarm him, finally gaining ground as his sword slid off hers the wrong way and caused him to step back closer to the wall. She smirked landing heavy blows and forcing him back until she had him up the wall. She quickly disarmed him, sword at his neck, both of them panting heavily from the exertion.

"Well I'd say I won" she said in a sultry tone.

"I guess you have" he replied with a grin. She smirked and stepped back wiping the sweat off her forehead. She bent to pick up his sword and tossed it to him.

"Thanks. And I believe this is yours?" He said, handing Leah her other katana.

"Thanks. So, oh mysterious stranger; have a name?" He chuckled and nodded, "I'm Kaze Arashi and what about you?"

"Strider. Leah Strider. You're not too bad at strifing, either." She replied, opening the door and heading downstairs. She was rather curious about Kaze, but she wouldn't reveal her curiosity that easily.

"A Strider you say? That explains your swordsmanship skills." He said, sounding impressed.

"Well of course. We're the best around" she said easily, entering the mansion and heading down a hallway towards the room she had here. He continued walking with her until she stopped. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go shower. Because as sexy as all Striders are, sweat makes our sexiness factor go down in some situations. Before I go though, I have a question for you"

"Shoot" he said chuckling at his word choice. "What's your favorite animal?"

"That's easy. The fox."

"Naturally. Well, I'll see you around then Kaze. It was cool meeting you" she said, entering her room and waving a bit before closing the door and entering the shower.

Now that the adrenaline rush had died down, she had time to go over everything that had happened. As she worked shampoo into her hair she blushed lightly when she realized how close they'd gotten in that strife. She took the time to think about his appearance in general and realized how handsome he really was. He smelled like... The forest. Like woods. It was a very particular smell. It smelled like the woods that she resided in; the slender woods. The hot water poured over her, easing tense muscles as she thought. Running out of things to do in the bathroom, she got dressed in an orange tank top, black short shorts, and orange thigh high socks. She did her hair up in a high ponytail and put on her sneakers. She capchtalogued her swords and the rest of her stuff before she exited her room and headed towards the living room, her hiker's backpack on her shoulder.

"Hey aunt Rachel I'm going home alright"

"Okai Leah. Be safe"

"I'll be fine" She scoffed, heading towards the door when she was stopped by Kaze.

"Where are you going? It's dangerous at this time of night." He said, blue eyes flashing some pained emotion before reflecting only concern.

"Home" she replied simply.

"And where's that?"

"The Slender woods. What's it to you? I'll be fine. Trust me."

"...it's a dangerous place. Especially that forest."

"Why do you care? I'll be fine. I'm perfectly safe in that forest. I always have been. And I always will." She said, tone changing slightly to one of irritation.

"Very well" he said, letting her pass. She shouldered her backpack once again and began the walk into the woods. Once she was deep enough, the slight sound of tv static increased until it was defeating, footsteps growing louder.

"Good evening dear Leah" said a tall figure that seemed to have formed from the darkness itself. Leah jumped slightly.

"Shit! Grandpa don't scare me like that." She said, walking forward to embrace him, feeling dwarfed by his height.

"I apologize" he said in a deep gravelly voice.

"Hey grandpa? Something seems off tonight...it's darker tonight and I think I was starting to get lost..." She said, walking alongside him as he led her home.

"Indeed... There is a presence within the heart of the forest that I have not felt in many years.."

Leah shuddered, feeling an oppressive air around her thicken. It was then that she noticed just how far off she had been. "If you hadn't found me I would've gotten even more lost than I was before... Which is odd. Because I know the forest like the back of my hand." said Leah as they approached her home.

"Indeed... Be careful tonight dear. And take precautions to lock the doors. The air is malevolent and the night grows vicious. There will be blood spilt tonight." Warned Slenderman and with a sigh muttered "ignorance is daring, and the innocent fall because of it. If only the child had listened..."

"What?", asked Leah as she opened the door. "Nothing child, be safe dear. I'll be watching over you." Leah sighed with relief the familiar words calming her as she waved goodbye and locked the doors as she'd been instructed. She made herself a quick meal and ate it in silence, washing the dishes when she was done and retiring to her room to work on a fox plush for Kaze. Little did she know she'd be seeing him sooner than she anticipated.

**Author's Note: **

**To my faithful readers sorry for not updating any of the other stories I've been working on. But I was insired to write this and I couldn't ignore the urge to write this anymore. Now, I know that this is two ocs. I don't really feel like explaining so if any of you have questions feel free to inbox my tumblr, leave it in a review, or a private message.**

**If you like it, please tell me what you think!**


End file.
